Scarred prince
by CMXB
Summary: A trainer from a Unknown region was chosen to go to the other regions to show the strenght of his Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 Scarred trainer

**Chapter 1 The scared trainer**

**I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh**

In the world of Pokemon there exist regions where trainers go to on a adventure to become the very best while capturing pokemon but there exist one rgion that was unknown it's region that was kept secret by its King and Queen for a long time after the appearances of the evil teams they made sure to keep it hidden to protect their pokemon because there the pokmon were more powerful and dangerous, but after many years the King decided to let one trainer there go to the other regions to show the might of his region and he knows who to pick.

In the castle of the region walking through the halls was the king he was weaing a blue royal suit with a crown, he has long black hair that, blue eyes, and has a moustache he walks to a door and knocks on it.

"Come in."A young man voice said as he entered it was bedroom with a bed and a desk and sitting on the desk was his son, he turns around and his name is Yuto Mutou, he had back hair with blond streaks, blue eyes, he weaks a black T-shirt, a black jacket, purple pants and black shoes around his neck was a pendant with a blue crystal but his most defining feature was the scar on his right that he got when he was a kid.

"Father is it time?"Yuto asked.

"Yes it is time you to go on your adaventure so go on gather your team."The king said as Yuto nodded.

Yuto gets up and goes to get six pokeballs but these ones were different the rd his gold with a eye symbol on it then a buttler came to his side and said:"sir will you be asking a driver to take you to Kanto?"

"No need get me the jet after I get there I'll send it back."Yuto said as he nodded.

They arrived at the hangar as a black jet was being prepared Yuto climbs to the cockpit as the glass closes then the track was cleared as he puts his pokeballs in a case next him then he received a image form the screen.

"Big bro."He saw his little sister she his 8 years old has brown hair and brown eyes was wearing a pink dress.

"Don't worry I'll come back."Yuto said with a smile as she smiles and nods before the screen tuns off as he drives to the sky as he thinks of the adventures but also live up to his people as the future king.

He arrives at Kanto as he lands on a forest as the pokemon there got away, then Yuto climbs out of the jet then takes out a back pack, then the jet goes to autopilot and goes back home, he looks around to see Ratatas and other bug pokemon looking at him, he smiles as he takes out some poke puff for them, a caterpie appraoches and tries it and likes it so one by one the rest of the pokemon were enjoyng the food he was giving them.

After that Yuto decides to continue his journey as he walks to the forest as passes by a tree he accidently bumps into a girl and said:"Oh sorry."

He see she has long brown hair wearing a white hat, blue shirt and red skirt and she said"It's no problem."

"That's good to hear also my names is Yuto nice to meet you."Yuto said with a smile.

"Oh my names is Leaf and is nice to meet you too."Leaf said then she notices the scar"Whoa what happen to your face."

Yuto frowned and said:"It's something that happened a long time ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to bring out some bad memories."Leaf said said about him.

"Hey don't worry it's all in the past so don't feel bad you didn't know."Yuto said as she smiles at his response.

"Hey are you a trainer?"Leaf asked him.

"Why yes I am."Yuto said.

"Well I hope your ready because I'm going to be the next Kanto champion."Leaf said to him.

"So are you chalenging me?"Yuto asked.

"well not yet since I got started but what about you do you have Pokemon?"Leaf asked.

"Why yes I have a full set."Yuto said with a smirk.

"What, that is not fair, good thing I didn't chalenge you but next time we meet we will have a battle."Leaf said as Yuto nodded.

After they went their seperate ways Leaf was blushing as she hold it in as the boy she met was really handsome.

Yuto walked foward as he saw a girl fishing on the river she had orange hair.

She was having a hard time as she was trying to find a pokemon so he goes to talk to her.

"Excuse me."Yuto said.

She looks at him and blushes immediatly and said"Hello."

"Do you need help?"Yuto asked.

"Oh no I'm fine."she said as she looks away.

"Well can I at least have your name?"Yuto asks.

"Misty."Misty said.

"Well Misty I'm Yuto its nice to meet you."Yuto said with a smile.

Then they heard a noise as they look back to see a someguy steeling a bike that was next to a tree.

"Hey that's my bike."Misty yelled as the robber ran with it.

"Don't worry let me help, after him."Yuto said as he and Misty chased him.

As Yuto got close the guy got nervous as he jumped out of the bike and goes to the tall grass to avoid them as the bike falls down a edge as it breaks.

"Oh no."Yuto said.

"No my bike."Misty said.

"I'm sorry for not being faster how about when we reach Pewter city I buy a new bike."Yuto suggested as Misty accepted as they walked together.

As the walked foward Misty decided to talk:"Hey Yuto where are you from?"

"Oh well I'm not from Kanto."Yuto said.

"Really, your from another region so where you from then?"Misty said.

"Well my home isn't that well known but the pokemon there are pretty strong."Yuto said with a grin.

"Wow really then do you have any strong water pokemon since I want to be the best water pokemon trainer."Misty said.

Before Yuto could answer one of his pokeballs opened as a light came out of it to reveal a brown creature with little green limbs.

"Kuri Kuri." the little guy said.

"Kuriboh."Yuto said surprised.

"Awww it's so cute."Misty said as she pets him.

"I guess you like Kuriboh."Yuto said with a smile.

"Yeah so what is Kuriboh type?"Misty asked.

"Oh let me show you."Yuto said as he takes out a digital pokedex and points at Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh a dark type. its a pokemon that may appear weak but has great potential."Pokedex said.

"Dark type?"Misty asked.

"Ah yes you see in other reagions there exist certain types that exist there that here in Kanto doens't have as much."Yuto explained.

"Wow that is interesting to hear."Misty said.

Kuriboh floats to Yuto as he smiled at him and said:"Kuriboh is a good friend as was with me for a long time."

"I can see it as you seem very good friends."Misty said as Yuto nodded.

"And also Kuriboh as his own brothers."Yuto said.

"Wait really."Misty said surprised.

"Yes but they arent a Kuriboh, you see in my region theres exist many different types of Kuriboh with my friend here having four brohers."Yuto explained.

After the that they continued their journey as Yuto was happy to make a real friend as most of his region see him as just the prince so he would keep that a secret, as he was close to the city and his first gym battle to show the power of his regions pokemon.

**Note:the pokemon here are yugioh monster that Yuto uses since he is like the Yugi of this world and the monsters that won't appear are the human looking ones like Black Luster soldier and vampire lord but if they are similar to Jinzo they can pass.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pewter City

**Chapter 2 Pewter city**

**I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh**

Yuto and Misty continud their journery after Yuto asked Kuriboh to go back to the pokeball as he didn't want to gain too much attention, as they look over a cliff they saw city.

"Were here."Yuto said.

They walked through the city and found a shop as he was going to keep his promisse to Misty, but she then stopped him and said:"hey how about I travel with you, I got curious when I saw Kuriboh so let me go with you to see the pokemon of your region."

Yuto was stunned and nodded so they kept going to find the gym, they passed by a place with rocks as Yuto noticed a ladder so he jumps over to the other side and landed smoothly.

"Nice jump."Yuto looks behind him to see a man with a beard.

"Thank you." Yuto said as he looks around to see prices on the rocks"so are you a seller?"

"Why yes I sell souviner rocks for those that enter Pewter city."He said.

Misty climbs down and goes to Yuto side as she said:"well it nice mister."

"Yes, but let me ask you what are your intentions on this city?"he asked them.

"I came to challenge the Gym leader."Yuto said.

"I see let me tell you this the Gym leader here is very strong so why are you going to face the leaders?"The man asked him.

"So that I make my region proud, you see I from a different region and was chosen to show the strenght of my regions pokemon and make my family proud."Yuto said with determination as Misty and the old man where stunned.

"Well young man you are definataly the most mature I have seen, most trainers I saw only go for glory but you do it for your family, I'll show you the gym."The old man said as he showed them the way.

They arrived at a gym that was covered in rocks as the old man said:"wel this is where we part ways now."

"Thank you."Yuto said as he left.

"So Yuto do you know what your going to use in this gym?"Misty asked.

"Well it looks like a rock type gym so I should use type advantage."Yuto suggested.

"That's a good plan so do you have a fighting type or may one of those special types that you have?"Misty asked.

"The second one."Yuto said as they entered the gym.

They were met with a teenage with dark skin and spiky hair.

"Are you to challenge the Gym leader?"He asked.

"Yes I am."Yuto said,

"Well nice to meet you I'm Brock the gym leader of Pewter city."Brock said as he showed them the arena.

"Likewise I am Yuto Muto so don't hold back on me."Yuto said as he and Brock where on opposite sides of the arena.

"Let me ask how long are you a trainer?"Brock asked.

"I'm from another region and I started when I was six."Yuto said.

"When you were six not bad."Brock said as he goes to take out two Pokeballs.

"I'll use these so lets begin."Brock said as Yuto nodded.

A referee came and said:"The battle between Yuto the challneger and Brock the Gym leader both trainers shall use tow pokemon the battle will end when both pokemon are unable to battle, let the battle begin."

"Go Graveler."Brock said as he throws his pokebal as a graveler came from it.

"A graveler not bad, wanna know something interesting."Yuto said.

"What is it?"Brock asked.

"In my region theres a pokemon that shares the name Golem like Graveler final evolution but mine as a full name that sepearates it from him."Yuto said as he takes out a pokeball.

"Go Ancient Gear Golem."Yuto yelled out as he throws the pokeball and from it came a giant machine appeared it was bronze with gear showing off in its body, he was kneeling then the gears turned as it stood up as the helmet had a red eyes that glowed.

Misty was at the seats and was amazed as this was one of the others, then a bunch of kids that resemble Brock came to near her as they stare at Golem who was very big as he almot hit the roof of the building,

Borck was stunned and said:"amazing so this is a pokemon from your region."

"That is right now lets begin."Yuto said Brock nodded.

"Graveler use rollout."Brock said as Graveler started to spin as it turned into a ball as it chargest at Golem.

"Golem use Iron defense."Yuto said as Golem was glowed in a blue enegry as it crosses it arms as Graveler hit them, then Golem opens its arms sending Graveler flying back to the arena.

"Now use your signature move Mechanized Melee."Yuto said pointing at Graveler as Golem pulls back his arm and punches at Graveler sending him back even further, then Graveler eyes were in spirals.

"Graverler return."Brock said as he return garveler back.

"It seems you were right Yuto, you way stronger than most trainer that enter so let finish this."Brock said as he takes out a pokeball"go Onix." from the pokeball came Onix as it stares at Golem and Golem accepted the challenge.

"Onyx use tackle."Brock said as Onyx charges at Golem as it pushes himbut Golem was ableto endure it, then Onyx wraps around Golem trapping its arms as it puts pressure on it.

Yuto was impressed it seems Onyx was able to give Golem a chalenge despite the type advantage but he must fight.

"Golem use Body slam."Yuto said, Golem eyes glowed as it jumped foward as it crashed to the ground crushing Onyx as it let go Golem got up as Onyx got up too but slowly.

"Now finish it with Earthquake"Yuto said as Golem punched the ground causing a earthquake damaging Onyx as Onyx fainted.

"The winner is Yuto."Referee said as Brock returned Onyx back.

"Congratulations Yuto."Brock said as he approached him.

"Thank you."Yuto said as they shook hands.

"and as promissed here."Brock takes out the boulder badge and gives it to Yuto.

"It was a good battle your Onyx was strong."Yuto said.

"Yeah but your Ancient Gear Golem was even stronger."Brock said.

After receivig the badge Yuto and Misty decided to leave as Brock watched them go.

"Brock."Brock turns around to see his father.

"Dad."Brock said surprised.

"I know what your thinking, after seeing the pokemon of that young man you got interested to know about so go ahead and explore the world."Brock said with a smile.

Brock was stunned and smiled as he goes after them.

"Hey guys."Brock called out to them as they turned around.

"Brock."Yuto said surprised along with Misty.

"I came to join you guys after you shown Golem you open my eyes to that their exist even more Pokemon that I even don't know so will you let me tag along?"Brock asked.

"Sure we won't mind plus the more the merrier."Yuto said as Misty nodded.

"Thanks."Brock said as he joined the group as they walked to the next town.

"Hey Yuto can we see the entry for your Golem?"Misty asked.

"I don't see why not."Yuto said as he takes out his pokedex.

"Ancient Gear Golem a Steel Ground type he is known to crush entire buildings with a simple punch."Pokedex said.

"Steel type uh, guess that means their even more types that we don't even know."Brock said.

"Yeah there are."Yuto said.

"Say do you have any rock pokemon?"Brock asked.

"I do but how about we shown them in a actual battle."Yuto said.

"Fair enough."Brock said.

After gaining a new friend and winning his first gym Yuto mission was getting better as he goes to face the second gym battle.

**Note:The second Pokemon is Ancient Gear Golem might be confusing with th real Pokemon Golem but Gear Golem refered as Ancent Gear Golem in his region so to avoid confusion.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mt Moon

**Chapter 3 Mt. Moon**

**I don't own Pokemon or Yugioh**

After Yuto won his new badge Brock joined him and Misty on their journey to see the world, while they were traveling they then found a huge moutain on the distance.

"Hey that's Mt. moon, if we pass there we can continue our journey."Brock said.

"Good eye, let's go."Yuto said and they continued towards it.

"Well at least their won't be any bug pokemon there."Misty said.

"Let me guess your afraid of them."Yuto said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I just don't like them."Misty said.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging everyone has a fear, they just have to learn to overcome them."Yuto said surprising them.

They then reached the entrance and Yuto saw a couple of shadows inside running to the other side and said:"theres something inside there."

"Oh Yuto, it must be some of the pokemon there."Misty said.

"No, those shapes were from people."Yuto said surprising them.

"Really, what did they look like?"Brock asked.

"I didn't see them completly but I see a symbol, like an R."Yuto said.

"That's strange, let's go check it out."Brock said.

"Right."Yuto said and they entered the cave.

The cave was dark but they could still see it, Yuto looked around and saw the same figures from before and said:"over there." and they ran after them.

While they were running a Zubat came in front of them stopping them in their tracks.

"Hey a Zubat."Brock said.

Yuto pulls out his pokedex and it said:"Zubat a poison flying pokemon while flying it constantly emits ultrasonic waves from it's mouth to check it's surroundings."

"Hey Yuto I'm going to try and catch him."Borck said.

"Go right ahead."Yuto said with a smile and Brock nodded.

"Go Geodude."Borck called otu while throwing his pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and Geodude came out saying:"geodude."

"Geodude use tackle."Brock said and Geodude tackled Zubat sending it to the floor.

Zubat flew up again and used supersonic hurting Geodude.

"Geodude hang in there and use roll out."Brock said and Geodude opes his eyes and starts to roll towards Zubat hitting him to the ground again.

"Now go pokeball."Brock said throwing a pokeball and it hits the zubat making it go inside it with a red light, the pokeball starts to shake for a bit with a red ligh and then it stopped."yes I caught a Zubat."

"That's great Brock."Misty said.

"Yeah, now let's got after those guys."Yuto said and they ran after them again.

While running Kuriboh then came out of his pokeball getting their attention and said:Kuri Kuri."

"Kuriboh, what's wrong?"Yuto asked.

"Hey that's a new one, Kuriboh you called him right."Brock said interested.

"Yeah, isn't he cute."Misty said while patting his head.

"So Kuriboh is there something you want to tell us?"Yuto asked.

Kuriboh then calls to follow him so they did, they followed him through a path and he showed them a rock and poiting at it, Yuto looks close and sees something in it, he takes it out and to his surprise its a fossil and one he knew.

"So what is it Yuto?"Brock asked.

"It's a fossil, a dome fossil to be exact."Yuto said showing them.

"Wow, that's is great, Kuriboh must have sensed it."Misty said impressed.

"Yeah, thanks buddy."Yuto said with a smile and Kuriboh smilled too.

"Stop right there."they look to see a light and there were a man and a woman weaing whites clohtes with a R on their chest.

"Prepare for trouble!"The woman said.

"Make it double."the man said.

"To protect to world from devastation."she said.

"To Unite all people within our nation"he said.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love"she said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above."he said.

"Jessie."Jessie said

"James."James said.

"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"James said.

"Meowth thats right!"a Meowth then appears in the middle of them.

A silence was heard and Yuto whispered to his friends:"man that was so cheesy." and they nodded.

"We will be taking that fossil, so it's best to surrender it."Jessie said.

"That's rigth unless you want to battle us."James said.

"Oh yeah well let's do this right buddy."Yuto said as a Kuriboh got ready to fight.

"Well that's a interesting pokemon."James said.

"Yes, and I bet the boss will like it."Meowth said.

"Yes, go Ekans."Jessica said while throwing a pokeball, and from it came a Ekans.

"Go koffing."James said and he sends another pokeball that released a Koffing.

Then both of their Pokemon charge at Kuriboh but Kuriboh was ready.

"Kuriboh use multiply."Yuto said.

"Kuri."Kuriboh then mutliplied into multiple Kuribohs surprising everyone there, Ekans and Koffing stopped and they were surrounded by a army of Kuribohs along with Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Kuri, kuri."Kuriboh said to them.

"Kuriboh said that he is angry for trying to harm his friend."Meowth said scared.

"Kuriboh use explosion."Yuto said and Kuriboh glowed then he made a huge explosion sending team rocket flying away out out of the mountain.

"I can't believe we were defeated by a twerp."James said.

"We will just have to come back later and steal his pokemon."Jessie said.

"Let's hope we have better luck next time."Meowth said.

"Team Rocket is blasting off."Team Rocket said and they vanished into the sky like a star.

Yuto looked up to see a hole where they were sent flying off, he then looks at a smoke cloud and it dispersed to reveal Kuriboh was okay, Yuto smilled and Kuriboh smilled in return.

"Wow Kuriboh pretty strong."Brock said amazed.

"Yeah."Misty said.

"Kuriboh might not be the most physicaly strong but his abilites are what he truly shines."Yuto said.

"I guess you really don't judge a book by it's cover."Misty said while she petted Kuriboh.

Yuto then looked around thanks to the light of the roof and saw a another source and said:"I found the exit, come on."Yuto said and they ran towards the exit.

The group exited out of the moutain and were outside, they then continued their journey for Yuto to contiue his journey for the Pokemon league and makes his poeple and family proud.

**Note:I changed mt moon to resemble one of the games to make it a bit different then just be a straight copy of the anime along with Leaf, Red and Blue being here instead of Ash and Gary, next will be Cerulean City so Yuto will face Misty.**


End file.
